


Something About Love

by justwastingtime



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwastingtime/pseuds/justwastingtime
Summary: Lu Han adalah model terkenal dari Cina yang sudah 10 tahun tinggal di Amerika. Gara-gara orang tuanya ingin Lu Han segera menikah, ia harus menurut dijodohkan dengan teman Mamanya yang bernama Sehun. Genderswitch. girl!Lu
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Something About Love

Lu Han menghirup udara Beijing dalam-dalam dan mengawasi keadaan bandara yang ramai meskipun jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Tubuh rampingnya menggigil karena angin musim dingin yang berhembus. Ia melupakan syalnya di taksi ketika perjalanan dari apartemennya ke bandara John F. Kennedy kemarin. Salahkan mamanya yang membelikan tiket mendadak tanpa persetujuan. Sang model harus berangkat segera setelah menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan jam 1 pagi.

Lu Han harus berlarian demi mengejar penerbangan dan mengepak kopernya. Saking terburu-burunya, ia tidak sempat ganji baju dan menghapus riasan wajah. Ia juga melupakan mantelnya. Jaket kulitnya tentu tidak bisa menangkal udara dingin Beijing.

Sudah 10 tahun Lu Han tidak menginjakkan kaki di kota ini. Seluruh pusat hidupnya sudah ia pindahkan ke New York sejak ia menandatangani kontrak dengan agensi model internasional. Bandaranya sudah banyak berubah, Lu Han yakin keadaan kota di luar sana juga pasti sangat berbeda.

“Kemana mama? Kenapa lama sekali?” Lu Han menggerutu gusar. Ia sudah berdiri lebih dari lima belas menit dan belum ada tanda-tanda mamanya muncul. Ia sudah merasa tidak nyaman karena cuaca dan beberapa orang mulai mengenalinya. Popularitas Lu Han memang meningkat pesat semenjak ia menjadi _brand ambassador_ dari produk kecantikan _Maybelline China_. Ia bahkan sempat melihat poster wajahnya dengan lipstik merah dan bulu mata super lentik di bandara.

Lu Han mengecek ponselnya yang sialnya ternyata mati. Lu Han tidak sempat mengisi dayanya karena ia terburu-buru mengejar penerbangan. Semoga ia tidak melupakan _charger_ -nya juga. Sekarang ia merasa sangat jengkel pada ibu-nya. Teganya terlambat menjemput Lu Han, padahal di sini posisi Lu Han adalah dipaksa untuk pulang. Seharusnya ibunya tidak membuatnya menunggu di tengah hawa dingin.

“Lu Han _jie_!”

Lu Han menoleh ke sumber suara yang terdengar melengking. Ia dapat melihat seorang wanita muda melambai antusias ke arahnya dari radius 15 meter.

“Yixing!”

Wanita muda itu, Yixing, berlari mendekatinya dengan kesusahan. Dari jarak dekat Lu Han mengetahui bahwa ternyata sepupunya itu sedang hamil.

“Lu Han _jie_ , selamat datang!”

Kedua wanita tersebut saling berpelukan sejenak. Agak susah karena perut buncit Yixing di tengah-tengah.

“Kau seharusnya tidak berlari seperti itu!” Lu Han menegur Yixing sambil mencubit pipi sepupunya gemas. Ia sedikit kaget karena masih bisa menggunakan bahasa mandarin dengan natural.

“Aku bahkan tidak sadar sedang berlari.” Yixing tergelak. Kentara sekali sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Lu Han.

Yixing menarik tangan Lu Han dan menggandengnya, mengajaknya beranjak dari ruang tunggu ke tempat mobilnya diparkir.

“Sudah berapa bulan?” Tanya Lu Han sambil melirik perut Yixing.

“Sudah 6 bulan.”

“Wow, berarti ini anak keduamu?”

“Ini anak nomer tiga, _jie_.”

Mulut Lu Han ternganga mendengar jawaban Yixing. Tidak bisa dipercaya sepupunya yang lebih muda dua tahun sudah memiliki dua anak dan menanti kelahiran anaknya yang ketiga. Sepertinya ada banyak sekali yang ia lewatkan dari Beijing.

Mobil Yixing terparkir tidak jauh dari ruang tunggu. Lu Han sempat heran tidak melihat siapapun di dalam mobil itu.

“Kau menyetir sendiri?” todong Lu Han ketika Yixing membuka pintu bagasi untuk koper Lu Han.

“Ya.”

“Kau gila?! Kemana suamimu?”

“Baixian masih dinas di rumah sakit. Baru akan pulang jam sembilan.”

Lu Han baru ingat jika suami Yixing adalah seorang dokter. Tega sekali lelaki itu membiarkan Yixing menyetir mobil sendirian.

“Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kemana yang lain?”

Yixing memberikan senyum meyakinkan. “Tentu saja. Yang lain sedang sibuk untuk menyiapkan pesta lajang Chanlie lusa. Kau juga tidak mungkin menyetir.”

Perkataan Yixing ada benarnya juga. Lu Han sangat lelah. Ia harus duduk selama 17 jam lebih di pesawat kelas ekonomi. Sebagai seorang model papan atas, Lu Han sudah terbiasa duduk di kelas bisnis. Kursi ekonomi terlalu sempit untuk kakinya yang panjang. Ia juga tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman karena duduk terlalu berdekatan dengan penumpang di sebelahnya.

“Baiklah. Hati-hati dan biarkan aku tidur sebentar.” Dan Lu Han pun tertidur sepanjang satu jam lebih perjalanan.

**

Rumahnya terlihat sepi sangat Yixing memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman luar rumah. Tembok pagarnya masih sama seperti yang Lu Han ingat. Terbuat dari semen dengan cat abu-abu yang sudah mengelupas. Pintu gerbang depan terakhir Lu Han ingat berwarna merah menyala, sekarang terlihat pudar. Dari luar rumah masa kecilnya terlihat bergaya tradisional, tapi ia ingat baba-nya sempat mengirim gambar renovasi rumah beberapa tahun yang lalu.

“Kemana mama dan baba?”

“Paman pasti sedang berolahraga di taman, kalau bibi biasanya masih di kuil.”

Lu Han mendesah kecewa. Ia sudah jauh-jauh (dipaksa) datang dari Amerika, malah tidak mendapat sambutan sama sekali. Orang tuanya memang raja tega.

“Dimana kamarku?” Ia bertanya pada Yixing. Seingatnya dulu ia punya kamar di sisi barat rumah, tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak mengenali rumahnya lagi. Semuanya berbeda dengan bangunan baru minimalis dan perabotan modern. Rumah ini jadi terlihat luas sekarang dan lebih rapi. Meskipun ia masih dapat melihat beberapa ornament tradisional sebagai penghias ruangan di sana-sini.

“Hmm, aku juga tidak terlalu paham. Yang pasti ada kamar kosong yang biasanya kupakai ketika menginap.”

Lu Han mengikuti Yixing yang tampak mengenal rumahnya dengan sangat baik. Ia pasti sering berkunjung. Setidaknya orang tuanya tidak terlalu kesepian ketika putri mereka satu-satunya berada jauh di seberang samudra.

“Sebaiknya ­ _jiejie_ mandi dulu. Akan kena jetlag jika langsung tidur lagi. Sebentar lagi paman dan bibi akan datang.”

Yixing menunjukkan kamar mandi di samping kamar yang memiliki _bath tub_. Lu Han akan memanfaatkannya untuk berendam air hangat.

“Apa mama selalu pergi ke kuil sepagi ini?”

“Beberapa bulan terakhir ini, ya. Bibi bilang ia berdoa supaya _jiejie_ segera menikah.”

Lu Han memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban Yixing. Tentu saja doa ibunya tidak akan jauh-jauh dari itu. Tipikal sekali.

“Bibi berdoa dengan giat sekali. Kurasa _jiejie_ harus memikirkan hal ini dengan serius.”

“Xing, tidak semudah itu.” Ia segera berbalik, meninggalkan Yixing di kamar dan langsung menuju kamar mandi, lupa menyiapkan baju gantinya yang masih ada di dalam koper.

Akhir-akhir ini Lu Han sering sekali mendengar kata ‘pernikahan’, baik dalam bahasa mandarin dan bahasa Inggris. Terutama dalam bahasa mandarin yang datang dari mama-nya. Bukannya Lu Han tidak mau menikah, hanya saja ia sudah terlalu nyaman hidup sendirian selama 30 tahun. Ia sudah memiliki segalanya yang ia butuhkan. Rumah, uang, mobil, kecantikan, dan bahkan popularitas. Meskipun tidak se-terkenal secara komersil seperti rekannya yang kulit putih, tapi Lu Han memiliki wajah unik yang disukai desainer. Ia memiliki bayaran yang cukup dan karir yang bagus untuk ukuran model Asia.

Lu Han berpikir menikah hanya akan mempersulit keadaannya sekarang. Terkadang ia masih susah mengurusi hidupnya sendiri dan ini masih akan ditambah mengurusi hidup orang lain. Lu Han tidak akan sanggup. Menikah berarti harus membagi prioritas. Ia masih belum bisa membayangkan membagi prioritasnya dengan orang lain. Lu Han sudah nyaman dengan hidupnya saat ini dan ia tidak ingin seseorang masuk untuk membuatnya menjadi rumit.

“Tapi, kau tidak bisa hidup sendiri selamanya, Lu Han.” Nasihat Mama ketika ia dan Baba berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan. Yixing sudah pamit pulang karena kedua anaknya pasti mencari ibu mereka sekarang.

“Tentu saja, tidak. Ada Mama, Baba, manajerku di New York. Aku tidak sepenuhnya hidup sendirian.”

“Kau paham bukan itu yang Mama maksud.”

“Ahh, pasti sangat senang sekali bisa mengajak seorang cucu olah raga di taman.” Gumam Baba sambil membaca koran pagi. Lu Han mendelik ke arah baba-nya. Biasanya Baba adalah lelaki yang tenang dan tidak banyak bicara. Ternyata banyak yang berubah dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir ini.

“Aku bertemu bibi Wu ketika berdoa di kuil tadi pagi.”

“Bibi Wu siapa?”

Lu Han tidak ingat Mama memiliki saudara atau teman yang bermarga Wu. Sepertinya ia adalah seseorang yang Mama kenal dari rutinitas baru di kuil.

“Ya, kenalan Mama di kuil. Ia berasal dari Korea, tapi suaminya orang Beijing. Kami banyak mengobrol karena memiliki masalah yang sama.”

“Mama punya masalah apa? Apakah Mama sakit? Atau berhutang kepada seseorang?”

Mama memukul pundak Lu Han pelan. “Masalah cucu.”

Lu Han memutar bola matanya jengah. Tentu saja masalah yang satu itu.

“Bibi Wu bilang dia punya anak lelaki yang tampan. Usianya 34 tahun dan masih melajang. Dia juga tinggal di Amerika, tapi sekarang pulang ke Cina untuk berlibur.”

Lu Han tidak merespon. Ia terus menyuapkan bubur ke mulutnya. Bubur buatan Mama memang yang terbaik. Lu Han tidak dapat menemukan yang seperti ini di New York. Gadis itu baru merespon ketika Mama kembali memukul pundak Lu Han, kali ini lebih keras.

“Iya, aku mendengarkan. Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?”

“Mama ingin kau berkenalan dengannya. Siapa tahu kalian jodoh.”

Lu Han meletakkan sendoknya di mangkuk, agak keras karena menimbulkan bunyi berdentang yang membuat Baba-nya mendongak kaget. Lu Han paling benci dengan perjodohan. Meskipun sudah melajang hampir seumur hidup, Lu Han punya kriteria calon tersendiri.

“Aku kira, aku pulang untuk menghadiri pernikahan Chanlie.”

“Ya, tentu saja.” Mama-nya berusaha untuk tetap tenang. “Itu yang Mama maksud. Chanlie saja sudah akan menikah. Dia adalah sepupumu yang paling muda. Yixing bahkan akan memiliki tiga anak.”

“Itu bukan masalahku!”

Memang kenapa jika Chanlie yang baru berusia 22 tahun sudah akan menikah? Tidak ada yang salah. Rekan modelnya bahkan ada yang menikah di usia 18 tahun dan bercerai di usia 20. Beberapa orang bahkan memiliki banyak anak di usia 28, seperti Yixing, tapi bukan itu yang Lu Han mau.

“Kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Lu. Kau tidak akan menjadi model selamanya.”

“Karena aku memikirkan diriku sendiri, makanya aku tidak menikah. Aku bahagia dengan hidupku sekarang. Aku juga sadar tidak akan terus-terusan menjadi model. Aku akan punya rumah mode-ku sendiri. Itu yang aku lakukan nantinya.”

Suasana menjadi canggung ketika semua orang terdiam. Topik mengenai pernikahan ini seperti bom waktu untuk keluarga Lu. Tidak pernah ada yang membahasnya selama sepuluh tahun karena Lu Han selalu menghindar. Ini alasan utama Lu Han tidak pernah pulang kampong. Ia benci diatur dan dibandingkan dengan orang lain, tapi hari ini semuanya meledak.

Lu Han hanya ingin mengatur hidupnya sendiri. Salah satu sifatnya yang paling menonjol adalah keras kepala, yang ia percaya menurun dari mama-nya. Ia juga suka hidup yang sederhana, tanpa beban, tanpa kerumitan rumah tangga karena Lu Han belum siap.

“Mama hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu.” Ujar Mama sambil terisak.

Sialan! Kenapa mama-nya malah menangis?

“Ma, aku-“ Lu Han tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Mama beranjak dari meja makan dan masuk ke kamar.

“Kali ini kau keterlaluan. Mama-mu tidak pernah menuntut apapun darimu. Ia hanya meminta kau bertemu dengan anak temannya, tapi kau malah membuatnya menangis. Kita sudah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu, tapi lihat yang kau lakukan! Hanya bilang ya apa susahnya?” Lu Han mendengar Baba-nya marah. Gadis itu hanya bisa menunduk. Baba bisa menjadi sangat seram ketika marah.

“Maaf.” Bisik Lu Han lirih.

“Ia susah payah pergi ke kuil hanya untuk mendoakanmu. Ia bersusah payah membelikan tiket pulang karena ia sangat merindukanmu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana ia menahan gunjingan karena anak gadisnya tidak kunjung menikah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di Amerika, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertindak sesuka hati di Cina.”

Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah dilontarkan oleh Baba. Lu Han tidak punya kesempatan untuk membela diri karena Baba-nya juga beranjak untuk menyusul sang mama. Ia tertegun sendirian di meja makan. Kenapa segalanya menjadi rumit? Ia tidak menyangka mamanya akan menjadi begitu sensitif menyangkut statusnya.

**

“Apa yang harus kulakukan?” Lu Han bertanya pada Yixing. Ia segera mengunjungi rumah sepupunya karena merasa tertekan di rumah.

“Satu hal yang aku tahu, Bibi tidak berniat buruk. Ia hanya ingin _jiejie_ bahagia.”

“Aku bahagia, Xing. Menurutmu apa aku harus mendatangi para tetangga dan melabrak mereka?”

“Hei, tentu tidak! Bibi tidak pernah kalah melawan para tetangga. Ia selalu membelamu, membanggakan dirimu yang jadi model di Asia di Amerika. Ia bilang kau pahlawan Cina, kau tahu?”

Lu Han tergelak. Tipikal Mama sekali akan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu.

“Menurutku, arti kebahagiaan yang Bibi tahu mungkin agak berbeda denganmu, _jie._ Ia tahu kau wanita yang kuat dan pemberani, tapi sebagai seorang ibu, ia pasti sangat khawatir padamu. Kau tinggal jauh sekali dari rumah seorang diri.”

“Aku punya manajer dan pengawal pribadi.”

“Itu tidak sama. Bibi hanya ingin kau punya keluarga. Sebuah tempat untukmu bernaung, menumpahkan keluh kesah, dan berbagi kebahagiaan denganmu. Keluarga berbeda dengan teman kerja, kau tahu?”

“Mama dan Baba bisa ikut aku ke Amerika.”

“Itu tidak mungkin. Memang memungkinkan, tapi Bibi tidak akan bisa meninggalkan kota ini. Kau tahu ia lahir dan besar di Beijing. Amerika tidak akan menjadi rumah untuknya. Bibi sudah terlalu tua untuk beradaptasi.”

Inilah yang Lu Han kagumi dari Yixing. Ia selalu bisa melihat suatu hal dari perspektif yang berbeda. Tidak salah ia selalu menjadi penasihatnya di masa remaja mereka dulu. Lu Han jadi merasa sangat bersalah kepada Mama-nya.

“Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?”

“Pernah dengar pepatah, mengalah bukan berarti kalah? Kurasa ini saatnya kau menerapkan itu. Turuti saja kata Bibi. Jika ternyata kalian tidak berjodoh, aku yakin Bibi akan berhenti.”

Mungkin saja, iya. Atau mungkin juga Mama akan sangat terobsesi dan menjodohkannya dengan orang lain. Namun, pasti tidak akan semudah itu juga. Toh, setelah pernikahan Chanlie tiga hari lagi, Lu Han akan kembali ke Amerika. Kali ini Mama tidak akan bisa mencegahnya karena Lu Han akan membeli tiketnya sesegera mungkin.

Jujur saja, perkataan Baba ada benarnya. Mama tidak pernah menuntut apapun darinya. Saat ia meninggalkan beasiswa di sekolah hukum untuk mengejar karir di Amerika, mama adalah pendukung utamanya. Ia bahkan ikut mengantar Lu Han ke bandara saat baba murka. Ya, tidak ada salahnya menyenangkan hati mama-nya.

Lu Han yakin perjodohan ini hanya akan sampai di tahap pertama dan kemudian bubar. Lu Han orang yang canggung dan membosankan, kecuali disuruh berpose di depan kamera. Ia yakin si pria Wu itu tidak akan tahan dengannya.

“Jadi, bagaimana rasanya pernikahan?”

“Hmm,” Yixing bergumam sambil berpikir. Jawabannya hilang karena tiba-tiba pintu rumah berderit terbuka. Anak-anak Yixing berlarian sambil meneriakkan, “Papa! Papa!”

Lu Han rasa, ia tahu jawabannya saat ia melihat Yixing dengan susah payah berjalan menuju ruang tamu, menyambut suaminya dengan kecupan hangat di bibir dan pelukan singkat. Sepertinya menyenangkan.

**

Lu Han mengetuk pintu kamar orang tua-nya saat jam makan siang. Ia sudah menyiapkan ayam kung pao dan tumis buncis kesukaan mama sebagai permintaan maaf. Ia mengeluarkan senyum ekstra manis saat mama dan baba keluar dari kamar.

“Aku sungguh tidak ingin menyakiti hati Mama.” Lu Han memulai. Ia mengambil nasi dan banyak sekali ayam khusus untuk sang mama. “Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan anak Bibi Wu.”

Lu Han tidak pernah melihat mama-nya tersenyum begitu cerah mengalahkan matahari. Besar sekali efek yang dibuat oleh anak Bibi Wu ini.

“Bagus, bagus! Namanya Wu Shixun, tapi ia lebih sering memakai nama Korea-nya, Sehun. Mama akan menelpon Bibi Wu setelah ini dan mengatur pertemuan kalian berdua. Besok bagaimana? Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan? Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya, kau hanya perlu berdandan yang cantik saja.” Suara Mama terdengar sangat antusias, Lu Han jadi merasa lega. Setidaknya mamanya merasa senang. Bagi Lu Han itu sudah cukup.

“Aku memang selalu cantik.”

“Tentu saja. Kau anak mama. Wanita paling cantik se-Cina daratan.”

Hmm, besok ya? Sepertinya Mama benar. Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Lebih cepat pula semua drama pernikahan ini berakhir. Lu Han sungguh tidak sabar untuk kembali berpose di depan kamera.

**Author's Note:**

> kali pertama bikin ff setelah sekian lama. abaikan saja walau awkward ya


End file.
